


Cozy Drabbles! (Multifandom)

by Anjach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Forehead Kisses, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith gets validation, Languages, M/M, Mischief, Mistletoe, Native Language, Paladins, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Relaxation, Team Bonding, Team as Family, hints of gay, hints of klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjach/pseuds/Anjach
Summary: A bunch of cute stuff. Maybe other stuff. Who knows!I'll update as I add.Chapter One: Hot Chocolate with Voltron.Chapter Two: Mistletoe with Voltron. (Klance-y)





	1. Hot Chocolate with Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shares his 'famous Chocolate Caliente' with the other Paladins.

The atmosphere was unbelievably cozy in the castle ship’s leisure area. Everyone was snuggling on piles of fluffy cushions and cuddling beneath mountains of plushy blankets, gently whispering to each other while a small, safe fire quietly crackled nearby. Pidge, who was quietly explaining something to Hunk, was sandwiched comfortably between him who was avidly listening and Shiro, who was falling asleep. Keith sat alone in his nest on the far end of the couch. The only thing that was missing was Lance and a warming drink in the palms of the Paladins.

Both entered the room, Lance carefully carrying a tray topped with five beautiful hot chocolate and everyone else immediately turning their heads towards him with excited, grateful eyes. He returned their smiles softly, heading to Hunk’s side of the couch first.

“My famous chocolate caliente. Enjoy!” Hunk took the yellow cup, tilting his head and replying with a soft “faafetai” and a cheeky smile. Lance grinned and moved on to give Pidge the green mug. Pidge gasped happily and paused her rambling to continue on with the joke, giving the blue paladin a cheerful “grazie” before he leaned over her to let Shiro take the black mug labeled ‘No. 1 Dad’. Said paladin took a moment to register it, looking half asleep but it eventually sunk in and he grinned, taking the sweet smelling drink with a “doumo”. Lance, looking amused, set the tray down on a nearby table and took the blue and red mugs in his hands personally. He came back to the couch with a contented sigh, holding the corresponding one to Keith, who looked up at him in surprise.

“Me too?” He asked, unsure as he softly reached out to Lance’s hand.

Lance just shot him a sympathetic looking smile, pushing the mug into Keith’s hand so he was sure. “You’re a part of the family. You get gifts too.” At this, an unreadable look came into Keith’s expression but it was still clear the older boy was grateful.

“...Thanks, Lance,” he made sure to say, shuffling the blankets to the side so Lance could get under it as well. The Cuban teenager mumbled a thanks, carefully sitting down while trying not to spill his drink. Keith helpfully put the blankets back into place over his friend who just grinned cheekily and attempted to scoff his cup down unsuccessfully. Instead, he just coughed and his attempt to impress was just giggled and laughed at by the group of friends. Family.


	2. Mistletoe with Voltron (Klance-y)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sets up a mistletoe trap in the doorway leading to the gang's Christmas party.

Lance stood proudly under his work, staring up at the poorly attached mistletoe bundle hanging on the door frame as he hummed to himself. It was just a joke for his friends, and somewhat of an educational resource for the Alteans of the castle.

Hunk was the first to arrive at the entryway to their Christmas party and didn't even notice the decoration until Lance stopped him, pointed up at it and then gestured mischievously to his cheek.

"I'm not surprised. Is this a plan to get to Allura?" His best friend teased and bent over to place a friendly kiss on Lance's cheek, who returned it with a grin and a wink.

“You may pass!” The blue paladin exclaimed as he waved him off, confidently welcoming the new visitor who happened to be the stunning Princess Allura. She, however, noticed the mistletoe straight away and rose one sceptical eyebrow. Lance bent down to her height and tapped his cheek, waggling his thin eyebrows. "It’s the entry fee, Princess! Come on, it’s tradition and everyone needs to do it!”

She sighed gently while she shook her head light-heartedly. “If its tradition…” Allura touched her lips to his cheek so quick he could hardly return it. Lance inwardly fist-pumped at the victory before she simply walked off to help set up the large dining table in the room.

He was about to welcome the next partygoer and tell them about his ‘entry fee’ but Pidge was already on it, jumping up and dragging his upper body down so she could plant one on his forehead, She chimed a laugh that he quickly echoed and rushed off to link arms with the princess, interrupting her work.

“What's all this fuss?” Lance turned back to the doorway towards the voice, only to be greeted with a view of Shiros’ shoulders.

“Oh, hey! Glad to see you could make it. It’s a tradition here, so...” The boy stood on his toes and gave Shiro’s cheek a quick kiss, leaving him confused. When Shiro just continued looking puzzled with his head tilted like a puppy, Lance pointed upwards to the plant. Shiro made an ‘o’ expression and smiled softly. 

“Thank you, Lance,” he gave his shoulder a friendly pat before moving on. The others seemed to have gotten lazy and they gave up on setting the table prettily; it just looked like they wanted to set it up as quickly as they could so that they could sit on nearby couches and relax.

It only took a minute for the last guest to arrive, Coran. Lance grinned and opened his mouth say 'hello' but before he could, Coran wrapped his arms around the paladin in a crushing hug.

“Hello! I’ve heard about this missile-toes thing, but I’d rather give you a hug! Come inside soon, would you?” He quirked with a toothy smile and marched along to hassle the paladins and Allura about the food situation. 

Satisfied that everyone had fun with his game, Lance began to turn away from the door to finally join his friends. Just before he did so, he cast one last look through the doorway and made eye contact with a quickly advancing Keith, and he turned away quickly to make like he had never seen him. Before he could escape, the older boy grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

“Hey,” Keith said, looking slightly annoyed. “What about me?” 

Lance sputtered a bit, surprised that he seemed upset about the situation. “I thought you didn't want to come to the party? Only guests get a turn at the lovely Lance, you know.”

Keith, now red, nodded and slowly let go of his sleeve. “Well I changed my mind,” he puffed and averted his gaze, looking more annoyed and antsy by the second. “Whatever, paper plane brain! If you didn't want to do it, you should've just told-” 

Lance suddenly leaned over and planted a soft and clumsy kiss on the corner of his mouth, causing Keith to pause and stare in wonder, dazed as he let go of his held breath. Lance pulled away quickly. “There,” Lance mumbled, cheeks pink, and attempted to awkwardly shuffle off to the others but was interrupted by those very friends (traitors) applauding his actions. He got even pinker, if that was even possible, and Keith practically exploded with embarrassment as the paladins and Alteans praised them.

All this fuss over Lance’s bad aim!


End file.
